A Daunting Task
by missaishah23
Summary: "Now you may be wondering what is Hermione Granger, head girl, golden girl and bookworm was doing sneaking out of her dorm in the middle of the night. For once it had nothing to do with Harry, Ron or Voldemort. In fact it had to do with something that may have been more daunting a task then stealing from Professor Snape's private stores. A meeting."
1. Chapter 1

**As I am not J.K. Rowling, I own none of these characters.**

She crept down the staircase deftly avoiding the stairs that creaked finally making her way into Head common room. Feeling satisfied that she was able to do so without alerting the head boy she crept forward only to see the Head Boy himself spread across the chaise asleep. She silently cursed and continued to slowly creep forward until reaching the portrait. Without looking back she quickly slid out, if she had looked back she would have seen a very curious Draco Malfoy, awake on the chaise.

"Thank god that went without hitch" thought a very relieved Hermione Granger. She was irritated by the fact that Draco Malfoy was head boy at all but she really didn't need him poking his aristocratic nose in her business or having anything to possibly blackmail her with. Now you may be wondering what is Hermione Granger, head girl, golden girl and bookworm was doing sneaking out of her dorm in the middle of the night. For once it had nothing to do with Harry, Ron or Voldemort. In fact it had to do with something that may have been more daunting a task then stealing from Professor Snape's private stores. A meeting. Now this may not seem dangerous but it was in its very own right dangerous. Hermione was currently going through the possible ways to begin her speech as she had done every year since she had started as leader of the Hogwarts' Feminist Council. She decided to gauge her options when she could determine the mood of the crowd. Making her way to the empty hallway she started pacing and only had to wait a few minutes until a small, elegant door appeared on the blank wall before her. Looking around to make sure she hadn't been tailed she turned the handle and entered the room.

The room itself wasn't all that impressive, it was a simple parlor like room, well-furnished and cozy, but it was in no way special. The more impressive manner of the room was not the decor but the occupants. All female, all standing, and all arguing save the meek first years that were just recruited. Hermione was surprised she hadn't heard the noise before immediately set out to settle the overly excited females that were attending the very first meeting of the year. The members of the group consisted of 50 girls all ranging from the age 11 to 17. Though the fact they were female seemed to be the only similar trait among the group. They all varied in size, house alliances and social standing. The society itself was divided into 3 classes. The Elites, which were the oldest and most mature members of the group, considered to be the best of the best by most of the student population, members included. The second rank was known as The Intermediates; they were the majority of the group and were the voice of the population, as they spoke for the public and the group's welfare. The last rank in the system, The Juniors, was the newest and youngest of the group. This system unlike most social class systems wasn't based on an economic or political standpoint. It was based respect, talent and maturity. The new recruits were younger, ignorant and the elites aged and well versed in the ways of the society. But there was always room for movement and growth. Every opinion was considered and every decision voted on. Once Hermione had managed to calm the now muttering and disheartened crowd she made her way up to her chair in the center of the other Elites. Sorting her notes she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"As you all should know by now arguing is not allowed until I have arrived, what kind of example are you setting for the new recruits? Hmm? You should be sorely ashamed of yourselves." She sent a disapproving look into the faces of the crowd. Not long after she smiled letting them know that she wasn't serious.

"Now as you know I won't make a fuss as long as nothing nasty gets said, mind you I would prefer to hear your concerns in the meeting, rather than have them greet me at the door." A few in the crowd grin at this and the atmosphere is now relaxed and almost excited, anticipating the upcoming trials and debates to take place. Clearing her throat she continues with a her face masked in what many like to call her business face.

"I Hermione Jean Granger, Leader of The Hogwarts' Feminist Council, as decided by you the loyal and devoted members have declared this to be the very first meeting of the 5th year this Council has been active." her face twitches in triumph as she realizes that it has been 5 years since she started the council, and as she scans the excited and proud faces of her members her face breaks into a smile at how far this council has come. The applause is a strong and deafening. Wiping at her eyes she surveys the room one last time before finally continuing.

"I am so proud at how far we have come and how much we have accomplished. And I can tell that even though it is nearing the end for some of us" she glances at the 7th years in the crowd and at her sides "I have great hope that this council will live long and keep to its purpose. Over these years we have been there for moral support of our fellow members, our fellow sisters, holding each other up and supporting each other in our trials, comforting in our fails and protecting each other from harm. And I have no doubt that this shall continue. We have risen above petty prejudices, and rivalries to unite and join together. The Hogwarts' Feminist Council is now in session." Another deafening round of applause and yells follows her words as she sits back down into her chair.

As her speech ends and the crowd settles down. Everyone falls into the order that seems to have stayed intact through the summer. First off are the reviews of last year's biggest achievements and a basic run through of the rules. Also a signing of the contract that binds the members to complete secrecy from telling anyone about the Council. Lest they want a very unhealthy complexion. New members are introduced and settled in, while the Elites are met with and consulted over issues to bring up in the meeting. Once all that is done the first meeting really starts.

"The Feminist Council was constructed for the sole purpose of keeping a closer eye on the female population of Hogwarts. To make sure that the younger girls were cared for while at school, and to unite the female population of Hogwarts over all. Also to deal with problems that arose. An example of this was when the society heard of a one Cormac McLaggen harassing a few 4th year girls. Once the society _dealt _with him none of the girls had seen another problem occur, same was said for a Cole Spencer who spent his spare evenings roaming the halls in search of a girl whom he could take advantage of. All were swiftly dealt with by the council and are our major successes for our sexual harassment and advantage/disadvantage portion. "finished Nola Johnston a reliable Ravenclaw 4th year who since her first year had been the group's walking encyclopedia, since she remembered everything. Other issues were brought into the spotlight as well. Such as the major issue of the equality among gender that seemed to arise at least once a month for the past 2-3 years.

"Pureblood Supremacy and bullying is rearing its ugly head again." according to Ella Wilkins a 5th year Slytherin. "We all know that it is stupid and none of us personally participate in it, but outside of the Room of Requirement our views aren't shared," The girls that participated in the Council were at least civil about the idea if not completely sympathetic towards the cause. "The bullying has increased tenfold by the end last year." many of the crowd has started to titter, and before another heated discussion can breakout I signal for the next order to go on.

"Several of us members were concerned on the effect, Witch Weekly was having on the female students who seemed to be using more beauty charms than usual, and we don't want a Eloise Midgen to happen again. Do we?" Kate Olney stated. Murmurs of agreement were heard through the crowd. Luna Lovegood an Elite member stood and started speaking, "I think we can all agree that the Nargles have some blame in this issue, them and the male population as well," pulling out a medium-sized box from under her seat she continued, "I spent most of the summer procuring several anti-nargle and anti-men herbs and combining them I have come up with these" lifting a single strand of green, slightly furry, and rather horrid smelling, garland she smiled proudly. "Come up after the meeting to retrieve your Blutherwilly and I have confidence we will be closer to solving the problem." The members that were near the back groaned and held their noses while those in her view grimaced and held their breath. As Kate was close to the Elite table she simply leaned over to Hermione and laughed while saying "Luna may be weird but her information is half right, plus you can't deny her devotion." While Luna's Blutherwillys were slowly being passed out someone made a withered comment "Well at the very least I can be sure that these will repel men." Luna simply smiled and one by one every member was given a Blutherwilly. As the meeting wound down to an end the girls exchanged their last goodbyes and shuffled out of the room in groups of two or threes. Hermione and the rest of the Elites were the only one left and saying their goodbyes they quickly followed. Leaving only Hermione.

Glancing at her watch Hermione sighed. It was already 3:00am and she hadn't gotten any sleep. Sighing again she gathered her notes from the secretary for the Council, Susan Bones, and shuffled out. Slowly stretching she clambered up the staircase to the Head Tower for at least a few hours sleep. Little did she know what was waiting for her.

****A.N.****

**I know some of this isn't completely accurate as far as ages go but please just bear with me, I changed a few people like Angelia making them younger, and older to fit with the story.**


	2. Character List

**The Elites;**

-Hermione Granger, 6th Year, Gryffindor

-Ginny Weasley, 5th Year, Gryffindor

-Angelia Johnson, 7th Year, Gryffindor

-Luna Lovegood, 5th Year, Ravenclaw

-Megan Jones, 7th Year, Hufflepuff

-Lynette Sawley, 6th Year, Hufflepuff

-Hannah Abbot, 5th Year, Hufflepuff

-Katie Rayknolls, 7th Year, Ravenclaw

-Scarlett Lympsham, 6th Year, Ravenclaw

-Cho Chang, 7th Year, Ravenclaw

-Susan Bones, 6th Year, Hufflepuff

-Heather Thatcham, 5th Year Slytherin

-Tracey Davis, 7th Year Slytherin

Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, 6th Year

**The Intermediates; they are 2****nd****, 3rd, 4th years and some 5****th ****+years**

-Amy Frome, Slytherian

-Ella Wilkins, Slytherian, 5th Year

-Kate Olney, Gryffindor

-Nola Johnston, Ravenclaw, 4th Year

-Sylvia Melville, Slytherin

-Diane Carter, Slytherin

-Gertrude Meads, Slytherin

-Nerissa Brody, Slytherin

-Olivia Shardlow, Slytherin

-Amina Qureshi, Ravenclaw

-Pavarti Patil, 6th Year Ravenclaw

-Pamela Alton, Ravenclaw

-Becky Arnclffe, Ravenclaw

-Sarah Kempston, Ravenclaw

-Mandy Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw

-Rebecca Shaw, Ravenclaw

-Joan Kerridge. Ravenclaw

-Cordelia Gifford, Ravenclaw

-Perpertua Fancourt, Ravenclaw

- Margret Ettinington, Ravenclaw

-Caroline Purvis, Hufflepuff

- Trisha Buttermere, Hufflepuff

-Linda Chaddesley, Hufflepuff

-Sidney Puckeridge, Hufflepuff

-Madeline Ormskirk, Hufflepuff

-Zara Valli, Hufflepuff

-Edna Patridge, Hufflepuff

-Kelly Harbourne, Gryffindor

-Alexis Marie, Gryffindor

-Mary Cooden, Gryffindor

**The Juniors; All first years**

-Alannis Shepley, Ravenclaw

-Yvvone Bampton, Ravenclaw

-Trudy Galston, Hufflepuff

-Amelia Fittleworth, Hufflepuff

-Kay Formby, Hufflepuff

-Annabel Entwistle, Hufflepuff

****Honestly I think this is pretty good so, yeah I hope you find this useful. I thought it might bring a bit more to the story, as far as depth goes.****


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as the portrait hole closed Ginny spun be around to face her. I could tell by the fact that her eyebrows were nearing her hairline she wanted an explanation. I sighed again, I must have broken a record by now with all my sighing. I launched into a full detail of what happened. Once I was done her face was stiff as a stone. I knew why. She was upset that he was being pushy as to why I was out. Part of it was because she didn't like any guy, at least a guy like Malfoy, to pay attention to me, and secondly because he knew about me sneaking out and was being much to curious about it.

"One thing I am saying is that he deserved that punch, good job." she smiled at me before looking down at my hand which had swollen considerably since we left the stairs and headed towards the restroom. Her face was screwed in concentration and when she spoke again it was laced with admiration and distaste.

"We might have to set up another defense demonstration class, and if your hand is any indication he should be bruising pretty badly." When I saw to which restroom she was leading me I started protesting as much as I could with a broken hand. We were headed to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

As she dragged me by my hurt hand into Myrtle's stall she conjured a cold compress and flicking her wand she revealed the list. The compress soothing my hand she started to write out the name Draco Malfoy on it with her wand. After the swelling went down she called an emergency meeting using a set of badges that were cleverly disguised as the houses we represented, charmed like the D.A. Galleons. Once the Elites appeared Ginny launched into the story of what happened. At the end they already knew what needed to be done.

"Has he been added?" asked Megan Jones a 7th Year Hufflepuff. Nodding Ginny started giving out orders.

"I need you to spread word that the list has been updated, and make sure that it gets to the other members; don't let the teachers or the boys hear you. Got it? Also we will be keeping an eye on him from now on, make sure it isn't obvious. And lastly Hermione is on the watch list as of this year." If they looked shocked they didn't show it, but they probably weren't all that shocked. Ginny was nothing if not ferociously loyal and overly protective. I made a motion of protest but it was snuffed out by a glare from Pansy who was now examining my hand.

"Wait a second I am the leader I do not need to be on the watch list! Malfoy won't bother me again honest." I squealed the last word when Pansy flicked her wand and my hand snapped into place remedying the problem. Ginny turned towards me and sighed.

"Hermione we are doing this for you, because you are our leader and our friend. And it's just a precaution. Now that Malfoy's on the list no girl dare approach him so he might get suspicious and turn to you." I was failing to see her logic but shut up as she dismissed the girls and handed me a spare uniform that she must have gotten from Angelia. Changing I muttered a few choice words, as she performed a concealment charm on the bruises that spread from my knuckles to my wrist. She then proceeded to explain the rules, as if I didn't know. I knew, I was the one who set it up after all. But I let Ginny ramble knowing it was making her feel better to follow procedure.

I set the watch list up for the girls who may be in danger from the people on the list. Mostly if they reported them to us or if we felt that they could get hurt in the ripple effect of putting said person on the list. We watch out for all the girls but these were more sensitive cases and they usually needed more eyes on them. I was not a sensitive case. I actually felt bad for Malfoy. Not about the punch but about Ginny. He would seriously have to go through some shit. And he really didn't do much wrong except be an arrogant prick but that was expected of him. And I don't even want to think about the list. We reserve that list for the bad ones, the ones who should be in Azkaban, and some get sent that way. We deal with the minor stuff by ourselves but for the big ones or the double offenders we ship them off to the ministry on with a note and a bottle of Veritaserum attached. Specially brewed by Heather Thatchum and Hermione Granger. And thanks to Tracey Davis' connections in the Ministry we are for the most part untraceable. And that's the way it needs to stay I reminded myself. If Malfoy found out he would tell everyone and then where would we be? We wouldn't be able to continue the work that needed doing. Worst case scenario we are shut down completely and best case scenario we would be replaced by someone 20 years our senior since the issues would still need to be dealt with. Tuning back to Ginny I forget my thoughts and listen to her ranting over Malfoy's complete idiocy.

**Author's Note; I hope I didn't wait too long before posting this new chapter. This chapter is key in the rest of the story. I will be updating next week. I have to write up a few more chapters before I post anything more.**


End file.
